Time For a New Start ECLARE STORY 3
by ihearteligold96
Summary: When Clare's Life falls apart, who will be able to save her?
1. Eli Meet Clare

_** Authors Note: HEY LOL this is my first fanfic so it's a little off xD LOL I DON'T own any Degrassi characters, all credits go to them. _

In high school, there is always drama. Drama that doesn't sit and stay still but drama that moves along working up and around the school, and sooner or later. Everyone knows the popular girls, the cheerleaders, the Football Stars and the girls who stir drama.

~~Prologue: Eli ~~

I was driving my hearse, Morty, into Degrassi's Parking Lot. Time to start over, I got distracted by two girls, one with light chocolate skin and the other was… wow, she had beautiful golden brown curls and they were fighting over someone's glasses. While I'm driving Morty, I hear something crack underneath it. "Shit", I say to myself. I hop out and see what's underneath. The Glasses.

"I think they're dead," I Joke.

"Oh its uh okay, I got uh laser uh eye surgery," she stuttered.

"You have pretty eyes."

"Thanks. I'll, uh, see you around?"

"Guess you will."

~School: Clare~

"Come on Alli! We're going to be late for class!" I said. I waited patiently outside of the bathroom stall.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done Clare!" She says back. She comes out in her school clothes, she was always the pretty one, and she's smart too. Sometimes... life just isn't fair. She's my very best friend, but I guess I get kind of jealous.

"You know that new guy, Drew Torres?" She asked me. I nodded and murmured, yes. "Okay so I was thinking of making him… Mine" She added.

"Really?" I asked. "Wow, you two would be so cute" I said. We walked out of the bathroom and that's when I first met him. I bumped into someone dropping all my books, the first thing I saw were his green eyes. He was taller than me; he had beautiful brown locks and he wore all black-

"Are you okay?" he asked. He gave me a smirk.

"Um, yea I'm uh- fine" I stuttered. "I'm Clare, Clare Edwards" I added.

"Cool," he said. Than he added "I'm Eli, Eli Goldsworthy," he shot me that smirk. And as I said that I saw Jenna and K.C. bickering by the J.T. York Memorial, I felt sick, how could she? My former best friend stole my Boyfriend. But even worse, how could K.C. fall for such a bimbo like her? I guess the guy I bumped into saw how I looked at them.

"You know them?" he questioned. I was about to say "yes" but instead I picked up my books.

"It doesn't need your concern," I said. Oh Lord! Did I just say that? I was about to add something to that, but-

"I respect that, well I gotta go to English Class," he said. And with that he left.

"Wow," I whispered. Alli grabbed my arm and she started to squeal.

"Oo, la, la, Clare has a crush on that guy~" she sang quietly.

"Oh no!" I said, "We're late!"

"Okay Clare See you later and she left. I started speeding to my 11th grade advanced English class. But than K.C. stopped me…

"Look Clare I know that you're probably kind of mad at me… but I want you to forgive me" he commanded.

"I'm sorry K.C. but last year I gave you a second chance at a friendship, but you used me again, so you could go make out with Jenna, and I just want a good life now, I don't want any drama involving you or Jenna," I said calmly.

"Okay what I did was wrong, and how I used you again, even worse, but I need you Clare, in my life, so please give it a thought and IM me… umm here," he scrambles around for a scrap of paper and a ballpoint pen, and he scribbles,

_kcg14_

Onto it. "Just IM me here," he gave me the paper and left. Oh god now I was later than before, I raced to English. I heard Ms. Dawes Loud voice; she said something about partner work.

The last seat left, behind the Eli. He was coloring his nails with a black sharpie. Ms. Dawes was teaching.

"Nice to see you today Clare" she says. My cheeks start to flush. Why did I have to be late today of ALL days? "Luckily Clare, we were just picking partners for revising your pieces and if they're beyond exquisite they may even be picked for our showcase, hmm, Clare, Eli you two will be paired up," she announced. Class eventually ended, and Eli came up to me.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" he asked. I stood there, blank in thought, well kind of, I was occupied with his necklace, and it looked beautiful. He snapped his fingers in front of me. "Clare?"

"Oh yea?" I responded, "Um, well we should, meet up… I guess," I said. He nodded and walked away. There was something about him, something… Mysterious.  
~~The Next Day: Eli~~

Clare Sat behind me again today, Ms. Dawes was rambling on and on about the **Renaissance**

Period. I scribbled something on a piece of paper and I slid it back to Clare.

_Wanna go to this place_

_Everyone keeps talking about?_

_The Dot._

That's when I realized… I sounded so desperate, come on Eli don't lose your cool! I cleared my throat. She tugged on my sleeve and I turned around, she looked really anxious, her face was inches away from mine.

"What time?" she whispered. I smirked. She smiled. I tore a piece off my "Guide to a perfect narrative" worksheet.

_After School I'll _

_Be Waiting. If you come_

I tossed it to her. She poked my head. I chuckled, she whispered something. I think it was, " I'll be there,"

~~Clare~~

I whispered, "I'll be there," to him. I smiled to myself. Wow. I think he just kind of asked me to hang out.

Ms. Dawes flipped the light switch.

"OKAY! Everyone, go to your next class," Ms. Dawes said. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Eli's Green eyes in front of me. They were amazing to look at.

"So after school?" he questioned. I nodded, and smiled. We walked together. So, this is how love is supposed to feel like. But does he like me back?

~~K.C~~

God, she's with that, Eli Kid. He's an emotionally disturbed Goth kid. What would she be doing with him? Even worse, she's laughing… with him. I'm sure I made her happier before Jenna started flirting with me. I mean, she totally jumped me every time she saw me. And I'd rather have Clare knowing that we're over than her thinking I was cheating on her. I raced up to them.

"Hey Clare!" I shouted, "Oh and hi…Eli, right?"

"Oh, hi K.C.," she said. I shot her a smile.

"So what's up?" I asked. She looked unsteady for a second.

"Oh, you know, just… walking to class," she stuttered.

"Oh, well since my class is close to yours… can I walk with?"

"Umm, is it okay Eli?" That made me sick, how she needed his approval to walk with them.

"Yea sure," He muttered. He looked like a douche. He wore all black, his nails were colored and what's up with all the rings? "Oh well, this is my class Clare, See ya later," He smirked at her. Finally, it's just us.

"Um, Clare. I was thinking… We can be friends… right?" she looked puzzled.

"Oh, well um sure," she said, "well this is my math class… So yea, see ya later K.C."

**Authors Note: hahaha this isnt that bad… I hope :O so yea. LOL hope you liked it ^^


	2. Hey Adam!

****Authors Note: haha so yea here you go (: LOL I'm gonna try to upload AS MUCH as Possible….with school coming up and all D: YEAAA more KC drama (: LOL should I add a new character? LOL OMG thanks for reviewing (: it made my day (: (:!**

~~Clare~~

All I could think about was, Eli. His long shaggy dark brown hair, his Jade Green eyes, those full lips, and the lopsided smile. No other guy could make me feel like this. Not Declan, or even K.C. I was anxious for our… "Get together" in twenty minutes I wanted to know everything about him. His past, why he wears black, and he was driving me insane…In a Good way. Coach Armstrong's Lesson On advanced Polynomial's finally ended, which meant… Time to hang out! The second the bell rang, I rushed out of the room and speeded along to my locker. Oh god. Eli was there.

"What's up with the hurry," he said as he shot me that cute, devilish Smile.

"Um, well, normally…" I started off, "this area… is like um very busy…" I kept rambling on and on. He put his two fingers over my lips.

"Shhh Clare, you don't have to explain," he gave me another smirk. I smiled shyly.

"Haha well Eli," Taking his fingers off my lips, "I was excited to go…"

"Cause I'm your escort?" he mocked.

"No, I heard there was a new smoothie at The Dot, and I haven't had it yet," oh lord. Did I sound stupid? He was about to speak again, but I stopped him and put my finger on his lips. Something caught his eye.

"hmm, Clare… is that a… Abstinence ring?" he asked. I nodded. He started to chuckle. "it looks good," I blushed.

~~K.C~~

Oh god. Look at the happy couple. I don't know why but seeing them together made me sick. Like Clare is better than that low life emo Goth kid. She deserves a lot better. I mean I guess she's still be mad at me but whatever, I'm sure I'd be better with- that's when I realized. I wanted her back. Although Jenna was hot, a cheerleader and everything else to me… if we talked about something more… like friends, last year or even my interests she'd get easily bored and just tell me to listen to her. With Clare… she listened to me all the time. She didn't care whether it was boring or not. She wasn't hot, she was cute, she was smart and everything I ditched for a hot talented blonde. What did I do? Shit that Eli guy's glaring at me… he must've seen me staring.

~~Eli~~

Sick. That's what comes to my mind when I see that ass, K.C.'s face. Why the hell was he staring at Clare? I mean I don't know him and all, but he seems like a freaking douche to me. I heard he dumped Clare for some dumb blond on the preppy annoying squad. He should lay off and stop trying to win Clare back.

"So, let's go Clare," I said. She was still packing her books up, when this other girl came up.

"CLARE!" she screamed. Clare's face seemed to lighten up when she saw this girl.

"ALLI! Oh my god! What's Wrong?" she cried. Alli? Started to laugh.

"Oh Clare! It's something good," She turned to me, "you wouldn't mind if I... took her for a couple seconds… would you?" she stuttered. I guess I intimidated her. I shrugged and she pulled her over to where the bathroom doors were.

"Okay… Here she is," Finally Alli handed her over. I mean not that I cared or anything. I saw Clare; she was as bubbly and cute as ever. She was wearing a floral poofy shirt with jean overall skirt. I was turning into a softie. Normally I didn't care what anyone wore. I didn't see what anyone did. But with her… I cared. If anyone laid a freaking hand on her, I'd screw em over. She was different. She was special. Alli ran along once she saw some jock.

"So… Are we gonna go or what?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, well, well… Eli seems pretty excited about me hanging out with him," she giggled.

"Nah, its cause I've never been to this strange place called, "the Dot," I joked. She lightly smacked my arm.

"Lets go," she said. And we linked arms and skipped away.

~~ Clare~~

Wow, this was kind of a date… like just the two of us. But as we sucked on our smoothies… we heard a shriek coming from the back. Eli jumped out of his seat and he ran out. I followed along.

"Eli! What's wrong?" I screamed. He didn't answer. He stopped running. Some guy was getting beat by a Junior… Fitz.

"you want more? Imma freaking kill you!" Fitz yelled. There was a smaller, more delicate looking boy on the floor. With Big surprised eyes.

"Hey Gorilla, why don't you stop picking on people smaller than you? I mean seriously. The kids like half your size," Eli said. Oh no. Eli was getting involved. I slightly touched Eli's arm. Eli walked up closer to Fitz. And that's when I heard a slam. Fitz was on the floor, but for not too long. Fitz kicked Eli and Eli was down.

"Next time, you wanna fight… be ready," Fitz said as he walked away.

"Oh my god, Eli! Are you okay?" I said.

"Yea, I'm fine," He wasn't fine, his lip was bleeding. The other boy slowly got up.

"Thanks… I'm Adam… Adam Torres," he said.

"No Problem. Its Eli," Eli said, "and this is Clare," Adam Smiled at me.

"Hi" I said. Though we didn't hang out much, we made a new friend. Adam helped Eli get up. And the three of us walked back into The Dot and slurped on our smoothies. But that's when I saw K.C. outside. He wasn't crying… but he was tearing up. Jenna was crying a lot. Jenna walked away and K.C. came inside. He smiled weakly at me. I smiled back. I felt so bad. K.C. Must've gotten into a fight with Jenna.

"Um, hey… Can I…uh sit here… with you guys?" he stuttered. Eli seemed uncomfortable. But Adam seemed happy to let someone new sit with us.

** Authors Note: ARGHHHH this wasn't that good. LOL im sorry to keep you waiting…. LOL so yea Rate and Review (: thanks


	3. uh oh

****hehe so yea (: OMG I love all my reviewers (:! But like id love to hear some ideas (: so tells me if ya gots one!~ haha so yea wow…. Thanks for the nice comments ^^ should I make up like one of Eli's female friend from his school? (;**

~~Clare~~

"So… what's wrong man?" Adam questioned. K.C. Hesitated but he answered anyways.

"Me and Jenna, we broke up," he sighed. Okay this is so not like me, but I just wanted to scream "HA! That's what you get for choosing Jenna!" but I kept quiet and nodded my head. I felt someone touch my hand under the table. It was Eli. Oh my gosh. I was turning red. He took my fingers and interlocked them with his. I loved this feeling. But I barely knew him. Was that wrong of me to like him so much… I mean I barely knew the guy. But he made me feel special. I kind of laughed to myself.

"Um Clare… why are you laughing?" Adam asked. Oh no. they must've thought at K.C.'s misfortune. I cleared my throat.

"I was laughing? Oh silly me. I was thinking to myself about a joke," I fake smiled. Eli chuckled.

"Oh, so yea as I was saying, don't tell anyone: But Jenna's Pregnant, like I tried to tell her not to do it. But she jumps me every time we're alone," K.C. went on.

~~Eli~~

Hahaha sucks for K.C. but now I guess I gotta be more careful with Clare. I pulled my hand up. And Clare's followed along. K.C. seemed to get a little madder when he saw our interlocked fingers. I rubbed her soft baby like fingers. She got goose bumps from them; I felt her want to shake the feeling off. Was she interested in me? No. I can't be thinking about this. I don't deserve her. That's when she got up. She excused herself and walked over to the bathroom. K.C. glared at me. Adam's phone started to ring.

"Yea? I'm with a couple of friends. Oh, she's coming? Okay… bye," He hung up. "Sorry guys, I kind of have to go out with my parents. See ya in school," he left with a big smile.

"Okay, had fun today Adam, Bye!" I said. K.C. Waved bye.

"Look. Goth boy, stay away from Edwards. She's mine," that… Pissed the hell outta me. What the hell? Clare doesn't belong to K.C. she would never like him. He broke up with her for some fake plastic. I started to get up. But Clare came back. I got back down.

"Hmm, Where'd Adam go?" she asked. I explained to her. It was getting pretty dark. It was around 9:30. I'm sure Clare had a curfew or something.

"Hey Clare, its getting kind of late… Don't you have to go home?" I asked. Her face darkened.

~~Clare~~

Oh god. He hates me. He wants me to go home already. My curfew isn't until 10.

"Cause I'd be so happy to drive you home," he added. K.C. cringed.

"Well I was planning on asking if I could walk you home," K.C. started.

"But you're suffering from a break up, it's not safe!" Eli said. I kind of laughed at that. Someone can't walk someone home cause of a breakup? They both stared at me. I stopped. They got back into their argument.

"LOOK! I'll call my mom and she'll drive me home," I interrupted. They finally stopped bickering. "Be right back," I pulled out my cell and called my mom.

"Oh hey mom,"

"Hey honey, you need something?"

"Uh yea… I'm at the-"Eli took my phone and faked my voice.

"Never mind mom~" he squeaked.

"oh okay bye honey," and she hung up. She fell for it? Eli sounded so stupid though, I laughed.

"Um Eli? What was that for?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"I told you, I'll drive you home," he smirked. K.C. was still there. Eli took my right hand and started to take me outside. Than I felt a tight grip on my left hand… K.C. oh no he pulled on my arm.

"Look, Goth Freak. She wants her mom to take her," K.C. shouted. I stood there, bewildered. They were causing a scene. And god no, Jenna walked in with Chantay, Anya, and Trisha. They all stared at what was going on. Jenna looked so hurt. Chantay probably had an urge to pull out a camera and put it up on the Degrassi blog. And Anya Just kind of ignored it. It wasn't her problem so yea. Trisha gave us dirty looks, like oh wow, aw Jenna honey, K.C. broke up with you for _her_? I pulled away from both of them.

"STOP!" I said. "I am not dealing with this. K.C. sorry but Eli asked me first and you need to clear your mind about her!" K.C. stood there.

"I'm sorry Clare, its just… I thought while we walked we could you know… catch up as friends, I didn't mean for it to go this far, Eli you can take her," he said.

"Look dude, I'm sorry too, its just I heard things and I didn't know if it was safe, and yea the clear your head thing too," K.C. walked away in defeat. Jenna than walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jenna, Jenna Middleton; I'm on the Power squad. You wanna hang out sometime," she directed toward Eli, she completely ignored my existence. My heart was about to break, he would probably say yes. She was pretty, exciting and talented. And I… I was just boring old Clare.

"No thanks. I have my eyes set on one specific girl, and she isn't in 'Cheerleading' she's not a boyfriend stealer and she's pretty," oh god Eli did not just go there. Jenna should've gotten mad. But she didn't.

"Playing hard to get? Well Little Goth boy, lemme tell you something. I always win, so watch out," she trotted away. I was so relieved.

"He left you…for her?" he asked. I nodded. "He's crazy, if I had you, I wouldn't give you up ever," he winked at me… kind of. I blushed…a lot. When I turned my head up I saw the clock. Oh shoot it was 9:55.

"Um, Eli I need to get home, before 10," I said.

"Sure, I'll get you home," and we walked out.

** HAHA so yea there you go kind of a cliffhanger (: plz r&r (: id much appreciate it OMG 2nd ½ of season 10 looks… INTENSE! I hope Clare isn't leaving. D: what would happen to ELI THAN? Lol D:! so yea wow im anxious (: I hope you enjoii~


	4. What Did You Do?

**** Haha yay I've been getting really nice reviews on wikia and on fanfic. (: thanks everyone!~ WOO HOO! ~ So yea… I don't think I'll be uploading as much, because my internets not working so I'll be using the family computer for about a week. But I'm still gonna be uploading! **

~~Clare~~

Dang! It was 10:15. I crept inside, hoping I wouldn't wake my parents. But it seemed they were already awake. They were yelling at each other… again. Ever since this school year started, all they do is fight. Mom's been trying so hard to win Dad back over. And Dad's been going to work, and coming home a couple hours later. It wasn't like them to fight so much. I didn't even know what was going on. Bu I'm starting to think Dad's been cheating on Mom. As I walked past the kitchen, they didn't even see me and they just kept fighting. I couldn't do much about it. Mom was really closed and didn't want to tell me what was going on. Dad, he barely even looked at me now. I walked up the stairs and collapse into my bed. I pulled out my phone and saw I had 9 messages. 2 were from Alli asking whether my "date" went well, 1 was from Eli, making sure I was okay. 3 were from K.C. saying Hi, Sorry, and that he's in a horrible mood. And the remaining 3 were threats from Jenna. My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, check your window," the voice whispered. What was going on? Just to see, I looked outside. There was a tall figure… a person I may say, it had long legs and it waved. Than a sharp bright light shun and I saw Eli. What was he doing here?

"Eli? What are you doing here?" I said into the phone. The other line was silent.

"Um, Clare," he whispered, "it's not Eli, Its me, K.C." I gasped.

**** HAHA LOL you didn't see THAT coming! ~ (; Kay back to the story.**

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. Okay this was beyond creepy!

"Just wanted to make sure you got… home," he replied, "Look, Clare… I made the biggest mistake ever, choosing Jenna over you, it was a retarded thing to do. I miss you, I miss last year, and it's all my fault. I should've been happy with you. I wanted Jenna, when I had you. When Jenna and I started to get more serious, I started to realize, there are so many Jenna's out there, but there's only one Clare," he finished. I was… so confused. I wanted Eli; he made me feel like a real girl, not some boring old me. Eli made me feel, hot. He gave me shivers; he made me want to know him. K.C. made me feel good too though. I just didn't like him all that much. Like I told Alli, I was over K.C.

"Look K.C. I'm really sorry, but last year when you broke up with me for Jenna, you hurt me. But I looked past that, and I tried to forget everything, but than she talked you into _using_ me, it hurt so much more, that you did that. But now, it's a new year, you asked again for another chance, in which I had given you, but I just can't Love you again, we could be friends, but nothing more. I just can't take the chance, of another Jenna coming along and me going back into that miserable state," and I concluded. He was silent.

"Okay, Clare, I get it, you don't like me that way anymore, but still, we can be friends right?"

"Of course, just don't use me or lead me on,"

"Okay, I won't, bye Clare,"

"Bye K.C." and I hung up. He walked away into the street and faded. Wow. That was good closure. I walked back inside and brushed my teeth, and slipped into comfortable PJ's. My phone started to ring again.

"Yello?" I said.

"Hey, Clare Bear," oh no it was Jenna. What did she want now?

"What do you want Jenna?"

"Clare, I am so sorry for being so cold at the dot earlier. Me and K.C. breaking up and all,"

"Its okay, I wasn't all that happy when K.C. broke up with me,"

"Look, don't fall for him," she thought I was so stupid to take him back?

"What makes you think I was gonna take him back?" I retorted.

"Look, I'm saying you should watch out!" she shouted, "He got me pregnant, and he wanted me to have an abortion, but I didn't want to, so we just kind of split," oh my god. K.C. gave up his virginity to JENNA? Was I not good enough for him? What the heck? And HE LEFT HER because he didn't want to TAKE responsibility. I can't be friends with someone like that.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," I said quietly.

"Well, I have to go and get some sleep, Bye Clare," she hung up. I had the worst time trying to sleep. With handling the fact that K.C. and Jenna had sex and with my parents fighting it was SO _pleasant_!

~~Eli~~

Last night sucked. From my time alone with Clare, Adam Joined, but me and Adam… we like all the same things, and than K.C. what the hell? Clare wouldn't take that back… would she? Well I saw her come out of the Bus. I waited by the entrance for her.

"Hey Clare, you okay?" he big beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot, and she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Um, yea… just had a… hard time sleeping," that Jenna girl walked by us, she waved Hi to Clare and Clare waved back. Okay now I was completely lost. She stole her last boyfriend, and now they're friends? I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You look… really tired," I was really worried about her. K.C. walked over to us. Clare's expression seemed more miserable.

"Hey Clare," he said anxiously. Something happened last night. Maybe after I dropped her off he showed up and they... they wouldn't have? Clare wouldn't, her purity ring! But than again… no. She wouldn't. She's a good girl.

"Hey K.C. can we talk, sorry Eli, but alone would be better," she mumbled. K.C. pulled her over to the bike racks.

~~K.C.~~

What was wrong, Clare looked so tired. Did I like… affect her sleeping?

"Look, K.C. I can't be friends with you," she said softly. What?

"What? Why not?" I screamed.

"Don't Shout!" she said sternly, "I heard why you and Jenna broke up, I can't be friends with someone who would leave his OWN daughter, K.C. its Wrong, your really gonna leave her alone at a time like this? She can't do it alone, so unless you help her through it I can't be around you," she whispered. She knew about Jenna's pregnancy? Who told her? No one else knew… I hope. I'd be put down as Degrassi Douche of the year. And not helping Jenna would ruin my chances with Clare.

"I'm Sorry Clare, I'm not gonna be with her," I said, "I'll help her with the baby though. But that's all, because, like I said last night, you're the only one I want," She blushed. I smiled at her. I saw Jenna inside with the power squad. "Okay well, I'm gonna go set things straight," she waved bye and I walked over to Jenna.

"Hey Jenna, Can we talk?" she turned around, not amused.

"What do you want K.C.?" she asked. I smiled shyly.

"Alone," I said. We walked over to a quiet less crowded place.

"Me, leaving you with the baby is wrong, I'll help you with this," I said. Her eyes glistened.

"Really K.C.? Really?" she squealed.

"Yea but, you can't just talk about power squad and make up and your friends, I mean sometimes, but we have to talk about my interests,"

"which are?"

"robots, video games, guy things,"

"Okay K.C.!" She giggled.

~~Eli: English Class~~

"Clare, you okay?" I asked. She sighed in defeat, every other time I asked her, she avoided the question.

**** woo hoo done with chapter 4 (: LOL plz r&r ^^ LOL thanks for the nice comments, but if u have any suggestions just comment It (: id love for some help with ideas :D**


	5. Save Me

**** Hey there ^^ I've been writing like crazy! ~ So yea. Um a lot of drama's packed into this one. So be warned :3**

~~Eli~~

"Look Eli, what I'm going through is kind of personal. So I'd really like some time to myself," wow. Brutal? Not really, I guess I was kind of bothering her. After class was really lonely I walked alone to math and I saw Clare walking alone as well, she looked really upset. No one to joke around with. No one to link arms with. No one to compliment. And as of that the rest of the day was really long, boring and lonely. As I walked out to my hearse, Morty, I saw someone familiar.

"Hey Eli," she said. Oh no. all the memories came back to me. Everything I wanted to forget so badly.

"Molly," I said.

"Wow, you thought you could avoid me?" she spat. I felt sick to my stomach. And than I felt like things were getting better, Clare came up to me.

"Oh hi. Hey Eli, can I um… talk to you?" I nodded. Molly stayed.

"Look, no offense, but I'm sure Clare Wants to speak to me, Alone," she backed away over to Morty.

"Eli, I am so sorry for snapping at you. It's just, my parents have been fighting lately and than I found out something really big. And I just didn't know how to deal with it," I nodded.

"So you wanna talk?" Her eyes got teary, I took her hand.

"Look, Eli, we need to talk… Now," Molly said. She took my arm.

"Clare, I'll pick you up at 8," and I was dragged away. Molly gave me really freaky beady eyes. The ones she used to get me to talk to- never mind.

"Eli, you cant run away from-" I interrupted her

"Shut Up Molly, you don't own me," I shouted.

"No, SHE was **my** best friend, besides you, and you _loved_ her, and now you're trying to _forget_ all about her?" she was seriously pissing me off, I knew I did wrong, so why did she have to constantly remind me with those stupid E-mails, Text messages, phone calls and letters.

"Shut UP! I KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG! Why are you following me? I made the right choice coming here. I can't stand you…all the Calls, Texts and emails. What the hell? Seriously? This is so annoying. YOU are so annoying," I finally got it all out. Molly's been freaking stalking me I don't CARE if she was trying to help. She's obsessed with _ruining_ my life.

"Look, you killed her, and you have no guilt? She was the ONLY one you'd ever love, you even said so. So WHY the hell are you avoiding it all? You skipped her memorial at school, you didn't even come to her funeral. You sulked at home hoping you could have made it never happen. You Suck. You know that you don't even care? You're a heartless piece of crap," she walked over to me.

~~Clare~~  
who was she? His ex girlfriend? He killed his girlfriend? What the heck was going on? She was walking closer to him.

~~Eli~~

She lifted her arm. She striked her fist across my face, I fell to the floor, defeated. She cursed at me some more and than she kicked me. She was so strong; I thought I was dead when I saw Clare by my side.

"C-Clare is that you?" I whispered.

"Oh my god, Eli!" She pulled me up, and dragged me over to some grass. She looked so hurt, but I'm sure I looked pretty bad too. It looked like it was about 6. She picked me back up, slung my arm over her shoulder and she dragged me back all the way to Morty.

"Thanks Clare, just wondering how much did you hear?" he asked weakly.

"All of it," She sighed. Shit. She knew about…

"Look, Clare, I did kill her," her face twisted a little. "Look we got into a fight, I said things I shouldn't have and she rode away on her bike… she got hit. I loved her so much. When she died I told myself I would never love anyone again. But Clare, I can't help it with you,"

"Eli, I'm gonna give you time," She smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks," I said, "But I hope Molly doesn't show up again,"

~~Next Day: Clare~~

"Hey! Adam!" I called out. He turned around.

"Oh Hey Clare," He smiled.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he replied, "Shoot Clare, I have to get home before 3:15, and can we talk later sorry!"

"Oh okay Bye," and he ran off. I started to walk home when someone covered my hands. Mmm the smell of Ocean Breeze, Eli!

"Hey" I said with a flirty tone.

"Hey Clare," His low voice gave me the chills, "so, Clare, what're we gonna do today," I stood there and thought. He let go of me.

"Maybe we should… Go and hang out at the dot?" I offered. He didn't seem to like the idea. He crept closer to me. He was on my shoulder.

"Or, Maybe we should, hang out… somewhere, more private," he whispered. His voice was hot on my neck. Oh gosh, this was like my 'Madame Degrassi' days. He felt so good. I wanted to fall into his arms.

"That… sounds like a good idea," I said softly. He got off of me. And out of nowhere, someone punched him.

"What the hell is that about?" Eli shouted. "John?"

"Yea? I can't say," He chuckled. Than someone took my arm.

"Owww," I shrieked. "Stop! Please" it hurt so much. That girl. What's her name? MOLLY! She came out of a big black car.

"Bring her in," She said to John. What was going on? Was I being taken prisoner? He twisted my other arm behind me and shoved me inside the car. I saw Eli; he was down, but still okay. That John guy he hopped inside the car.

"Hmm, She's Kind of cute," He said. I felt so scared. What was happening? Is this the end of Clare?

"Look, girlie. We're not gonna hurt you," Molly said, "We need you so we can talk some sense into Elijah alright?" they were just using me, as a trap.

"No, What do you want from him!" I cried. They whispered to each other.

"Okay, Look. You don't belong with him, After Julia died, he told me he loved me, and than he started to ignore me and left to this school," I stared at her. I was so jealous. Was Eli going to leave me to?

**** woohoo that was a lot to write! Sooo yeaaaa xD hope you liked it….took me forever to write this r&r**


	6. Home Sweet home

**** ARGH so so SORRY I didn't upload ): I've been so busy lately .; last time there was a lot of drama. WOW thanks for all the nice comments (: So I won't bother you too much…enjoii (; a lot **

~~Eli~~

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What did I get Clare into? She's gonna find everything out. Everything I've done. And at the end she's gonna hate me. Why did I get so close to her? Now she's gonna be gone to. I ran to Morty, hopped in and started speeding toward the other car. They were going pretty fast. But than they stopped and took a right. I followed them. But the driver, Stephen I think, started going even faster. I think I saw Clare in the Back…with Molly. The car stopped and they all headed out one by one. No Clare. What was going on? I pulled over to the car, Was Clare Okay? She walked out of the car. They all said Bye to Clare, and she started walking away. Her head was down. I ran out to her.

"Clare!" I panted, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Eli I can't be friends with you," She started to cry. She tried to hold it in. The tears started to roll down her Cute, Full cheeks.

"What? Why not? What did Molly Tell you?" I demanded. I was furious. That little bitch. She must've told her all about Julia and made her feel bad.

"You told her, you loved her, and you left her," she whispered. More tears rolled down, but now it was getting worse.

"NO! Why would I leave a girl after telling her 'I Love you,' I didn't say that to her. We kind of did some things that night, and I said things I didn't mean to say, Molly was never my friend, she used Julia, she wanted me. In elementary School she gave me heart for Valentines Day and I ripped her heart. That's why she became like me and she won't stop bothering me!"

"You two had SEX?" Clare's was exploding with tears. She fell to her knees and she wiped her tears with her dirty hands.

"Look, we didn't have sex, we just experimented with marijuana. I was depressed and she came along and I just didn't know what I was saying," I bent over and hugged her. She pulled away, sniffling.

"I, I need time to figure things out," she mumbled. My heart shattered at those words. I couldn't control myself. I lifted her face, and it was leveled to mine. I looked at her, Her Beautiful eyes. I slowly leaned in to her face. My lips touched hers. It was passionate, **perfect**, and _sexy._ All they things she was. I was **in** love with Clare. And I knew I was the whole time. But did she feel the same way? I slowly leaned back.

"Wow," she said.

"I'm so sorry Clare, I… I couldn't help myself. You were just too, too much. I love you Clare Edwards, and I don't think anything or anyone could ever change that," I blurted. Oops.

"E-Eli," she said.

"I can't stand to see you with other guys. I want you to be my girl. SO please Clare, Don't leave me,"

~~Clare~~

"Eli… I… I love you too," I said. Oh my god. I **love** Eli. Eli **loves** me. Oh my god. I smiled. My face was red and blotchy, but on the ride home, he said I was beautiful. He made me feel so good, so wanted. I craved him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when I left to get home. My fairytale ended. My Parents. I heard a smashing sound. Another glass plate. I couldn't take it anymore.

"MOM! DAD! WHAT IS GOING ON?" I screamed. My Dad had a knife in his hand, my mother trembling with fear in a corner. The second he saw me he immediately dropped the knife. It slid across the floor; "OW!" it hit me. I got cut really badly. My dad, too ashamed to look at me walked out of the house. Mom came over to me.

"No Mom, Don't touch me. I can't stay here, not until you and dad figure things out,"

"Where on earth would you stay than?" I shrugged. Alli was too busy, Jenna's Pregnant. Adam, he's always busy too… Eli.

"My friend, Eli, he's new here, and I was showing him around. He's not that Busy, and his parents already met me. Please,"

"You're going to stay at a Boys' home?"

"Come on Mother,"

"But, he's a boy, and you're a girl,"

"I wouldn't… the Purity Ring," and I pointed to my finger, she hesitated.

"Okay but only because it's not safe for you at home, but remember curfew is still at 9," she turned away, "go, now," I IM'd Eli.

** ClareE94**: Hey Eli, I need a BIG favor.

**Goldsworthye_69: **Sure what up

** ClareE94**: I need a place to stay at.

** Goldsworthye_69**: Um, u wanna crash at my place? (;

**ClareE94**: Really? U mean it?

**Goldsworthy_69**: Yea (; I'll come pick you up in 20 mins

I grabbed about 3 bags, and stuffed a lot of my clothes. My Pajamas, sweaters, t-shirts, jeans, skirts, heels, flats, and sneakers. Toothpaste, Toothbrush, Oh my phone charger, my cell phone and hairbrush too, and some shampoo, conditioner, hairspray and money. I tumbled down the stairs, oh my god. I was staying at Eli's House. Wow. Um. WOW. He showed up at my house with 5 minutes to spare. He rolled his window down.

"Hey Beautiful," He said. I smiled shyly. He hopped out and walked over and pulled the hearses' door open for me.

"So… you're a gentleman tonight," I giggled. I sat down with my bags in the foot area under me. He walked back to the driver seat and we drove away. He turned up the radio. Hmm, Taylor Swift was on.

"Taylor Swift?" I asked. He faced me and smirked.

"I thought you'd like it so I stopped by and got a CD," he turned back to the front.

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone**_

_**In the front seat of his car**_

_**He's got one hand feel on the steering wheel**_

_**The other on my Heart**_

_**I look around, turn the radio down**_

_**He says. "Baby is something wrong?"**_

_**I say, "Nothing I was just thinking, how we don't have a song,"**_

_**And he says,"our song is the slamming screen door **_

_**Sneaking' out late**_

_**Tapping' on your window**_

_**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**_

_**Cause' its late and your mama don't know**_

Wow, I really liked this song. I don't know why, the melody? The lyrics? It just felt right. I started humming along. Than my hand was tapping against my leg.

~~Eli~~

She does like Taylor Swift! Score one for Eli. I smiled to myself. We got to my place, a fairly large dark brown bricked house with a black gateway. I pulled into my driveway. We got out of the car; I helped her pull out her bags. I looked around for my keys. Dammit. Where are they? I fumbled around and I found them… in my hand. I felt like an idiot, but Clare seemed to enjoy it. I smiled.

"So, this is my Place," we walked into a large entrance, double staircase with a chandelier, and all. She gazed up. It wasn't much. The first time I'm living in this type of house. But it was cold and distant toward other houses. Kind of… like me.

"Wow, so like you live alone in this," she stuttered, "I mean with your parents too,"

"Nah, Just me and my dad, My mom died when I was 12. But it's not that bad. Though I wish I had a brother, you know it gets lonely here, especially since my Dad's always on business," I said. She nodded. I chuckled.

"So, I wanna see your room," she said.

"Wow, Saint Clare has become naughty," I eyed her, she blushed and her face went down. I pulled it back up. She smiled at me. I smiled back. "I'm just kidding, I'll show you," oh god, you don't even know how much I want you. I sighed and we ran up the stairs like little kids. We walked around a bit and got to my room. I opened the door. My bed was queen sized. A white bed, glazed wood floor and white walls. Though the image was altered with my comics in a cardboard box, my boxers and other clothes lying around and my band posters. The curtains were closed. She awed in the sight of my room.

"I'm planning on redecorating," I said. "You wanna, share this room with me?" I asked eagerly, "or sleep in the guest room?" she hesitated.

"I think, I should go to the guest room, I promised my mom," She blushed madly. I came closer to her. Inches away from her beautiful face. Her big baby blue eyes, cute white button nose, the sprinkle of freckles, and her full red lips. I got closer. I leaned in more, our lips touched. It definitely wasn't a sneak attack this time. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She just followed me along. My hands were on her waist and hers were on my shoulders. It was getting really steamy. I pulled away slightly and I leaned towards her neck. She got Goosebumps and the chills from my breath. I kissed her neck, and pulled away.

"Wow," she murmured. I messed my hair up a little. She was blushing less, but still red. If she wasn't mine, I think I'd die. Someone rang on the doorbell.

"Come on Clare," I smiled. She followed me. We galloped down the large staircase. Well More like raced down the stairs. I opened the door. I gasped.

"Who are you?" I asked.

****yea! And that's a rap!~ (: sorry I haven't been uploading lately. The song is "Our Song" By Taylor Swift. Yea so cliff hanger! Sorry, I don't like cliff hangers either. But it fits here. X3 lol so yea. Um, I'm writing alittle everyday, Imma try to upload more (; please R&R and IDEAS would be accepted. I'm running out here xD so thanks (:**


	7. Here Comes Trouble

**** Hey there!~ WOW~ last time was INTENSE ;3 like wow. I'm starting to grow on fan fiction (: argh! I need to upload more ): I wish I could. ^3^ so yea I've been even more busy with school going on and all :O **

~~Eli~~

"Who are you?" I asked. What was a stranger doing at my house?

"I heard you were with my girl, Clare," he said. He was drunk. I could smell it. Clare looked annoyed.

"I am NOT your girl, Reese," she spat.

"Come on baby, you were totally hot for _The Reese _last year," he swayed. He grabbed Clare's wrist. She cried in agony. She was hurt. No One hurt MY Clare.

"Let Clare go," I ordered. I glared at him. He held onto her tighter. A couple other drunken guys came.

"Les go Reese," they moaned. They were exhausted, drunk and NOT taking Clare. He pulled her out. She was too weak, she was dragged. Reese wouldn't let go. His friends took a hold of her too. They were touching her. This was driving me INSANE. They can't touch her. Reese grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks. He pulled her face towards her face. She fidgeted. My blood boiled. I hate him. I raced toward him. And pulled him away. Clare was crying. No One made Clare cry. I ran to him as he slumped away. I hit him. Hard. He turned to me. He gave me this dirty look.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," his words slurred. "I just want you to-" I Kicked him. His balls. He went down. He held his hands tightly there. Fitz came over.

"Give her up Emo boy," and he helped Reese. Fitz kicked me and I fell down in agony. They all left limping away. Clare was still crying.

~~Clare~~

I felt so stupid. I'm so helpless. Eli… I'm so sorry... and for Reese, He… he kissed me. And Eli saw it all. I ran over to him, wiping the tears off.

"ELI!" I shouted. "Are you okay? How can I help?"

"Don't- touch- anything-" he squealed. Io watched as he struggled to get up. I helped him back inside though.

"I'm so sorry about that," I begged.

"It's okay Clare. But what did he mean by u were 'Hot for him'" he asked. I stared at him. And decided I should tell.

"Last year… I was really self conscious about my looks and stuff. And I started changing my clothes, hair and a lot more, and at the dot, he complimented me… and it was only flirting," I finished. He looked at me weirdly.

"Oh… that's all?" he replied. I nodded.

"Wait… what did you mean by 'oh that's all'?" I started.

"Nothing really important," he said. I lightly punched his arm.

"Tell me," and I pouted. "Or… I'm going home!" I joked.

"Okay, okay! I thought you two had…" his voice trailed off. I showed him my purity ring.

"That's disgusting Eli, I would never… especially not with him!"

"What about with me," he smirked jokingly. I watched him chuckle in surprise. "Clare… I was only kidding," ouch. That hurt a lot. I wasn't good enough for him? He's still on that Julia girl. It wasn't fair. Couldn't he be over her already?

"It's getting kind of late," he gave me a weird look. I checked the time. Only 11:46. I looked so stupid.

"Sure, um…wake up by 7," he smiled and helped me up. He took me to my room. "Night," he said as he smirked.

"Good night," I said. I looked around. It felt so weird. I didn't want to be alone in this room. I got up and creeped outside. I found myself at a big door. It was Eli's room. I knocked on it. He came out. He looked so sad. Like…like he was crying.

"Eli, can I stay with you?" I whimpered. He nodded wiping the tears off. "What's wrong?" I helped him wipe away the tears.

"Nothing…" he said. I hated him. So much, why wouldn't he tell me anything? "Come on over here," he patted on his bed right next to him.

"Its okay, I'll sleep on the floor,"

"Edwards, you're no fun," he was back to his usual self. I was still kind of… worried about before. But he's okay now.

"I promised my mom," I giggled.

"Is she here?" he asked. I shook my head. "So come here," he gave me a smirk. I went over to his bed… but sat on the edge. "Come on! Clare… you can do A LOT better than that, come here," I didn't budge. He pulled me over.

"ELI!" I laughed. He was amazing. We had a mini pillow fight and everything!

"I win!" I declared! He was falling asleep. He's so awesome. And cute.

"Night Eli," I whispered. I placed some blankets on the floor and fell asleep.

~~Eli~~

Ring! Ring! I reached around for the snooze button. My eyes were swelled from last night. Hmm, now that I think about it… what happened last night? I turned my head to see Clare's thick golden brown hair on the floor. I smiled. I got up and stretched a little and I got down on the floor.

"Hey Clare," I said. "Clare~ Wake up," I shook her.

"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes opened slowly. "Eli?" she shrieked.

"WHAT? WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"What're you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"I woke up… saw you on the floor, and decided to wake you up too," I chuckled. She was so cute.

"Well, I'm going to shower," she got up and walked outside. I smiled to myself. She walked right back in. "Where's the Bathroom?" She smiled.

"Twenty seventh Door to your left," I replied.

"The twenty seventh door to the left? Very funny Eli, Now where is it," she crossed her arms. I laughed.

"The third door to your right," she looked at me with her big blue eyes, I know that sounds girly, but she's… Perfect. She has a cute round face, a sprinkle of freckles, Big Beautiful blue eyes, light brown eyebrows and eyelashes, rose red cheeks, and that perfect smile. That was ruined when the doorbell rang. I got up and raced for the door, we both walked out the same time...

"Haha Ouch, Eli," she giggled.

"Come on Clare," I asked. The door kept ringing. We finally fought our way out. "Freedom at last," I joked. She laughed. We raced down the stairs. I opened the door. Oh shit.

~~?~~~

I stood there, I smiled. Would they let me stay? I stood there, uncomfortable. Clare Smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Um, hey what're you doing here?" Clare asked. Eli kept looking at me.

"Oh, Well, I kind of need a place to stay… you know since the whole Baby thing and all," I said.

**** LOL cliff hanger (: haha who do you think it is? LOL leave a comment ^. so yea… sorry I've been busy with school and friends . I'll try to upload more often ;D haha so yea~ no song in this one -_-; The mystery person… who should it be… who do you think it is? Hmm… sorry this is also kind of shortened and stuff.**


	8. What The Heart Wants

**** Hey there!~ WOW~ last time was INTENSE ;3 like wow. I'm starting to grow on fan fiction (: argh! I need to upload more ): I wish I could. ^3^ so yea I've been even more busy with school going on and all :O **

~~Eli~~

"Who are you?" I asked. What was a stranger doing at my house?

"I heard you were with my girl, Clare," he said. He was drunk. I could smell it. Clare looked annoyed.

"I am NOT your girl, Reese," she spat.

"Come on baby, you were totally hot for _The Reese _last year," he swayed. He grabbed Clare's wrist. She cried in agony. She was hurt. No One hurt MY Clare.

"Let Clare go," I ordered. I glared at him. He held onto her tighter. A couple other drunken guys came.

"Les go Reese," they moaned. They were exhausted, drunk and NOT taking Clare. He pulled her out. She was too weak, she was dragged. Reese wouldn't let go. His friends took a hold of her too. They were touching her. This was driving me INSANE. They can't touch her. Reese grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks. He pulled her face towards her face. She fidgeted. My blood boiled. I hate him. I raced toward him. And pulled him away. Clare was crying. No One made Clare cry. I ran to him as he slumped away. I hit him. Hard. He turned to me. He gave me this dirty look.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," his words slurred. "I just want you to-" I Kicked him. His balls. He went down. He held his hands tightly there. Fitz came over.

"Give her up Emo boy," and he helped Reese. Fitz kicked me and I fell down in agony. They all left limping away. Clare was still crying.

~~Clare~~

I felt so stupid. I'm so helpless. Eli… I'm so sorry... and for Reese, He… he kissed me. And Eli saw it all. I ran over to him, wiping the tears off.

"ELI!" I shouted. "Are you okay? How can I help?"

"Don't- touch- anything-" he squealed. Io watched as he struggled to get up. I helped him back inside though.

"I'm so sorry about that," I begged.

"It's okay Clare. But what did he mean by u were 'Hot for him'" he asked. I stared at him. And decided I should tell.

"Last year… I was really self conscious about my looks and stuff. And I started changing my clothes, hair and a lot more, and at the dot, he complimented me… and it was only flirting," I finished. He looked at me weirdly.

"Oh… that's all?" he replied. I nodded.

"Wait… what did you mean by 'oh that's all'?" I started.

"Nothing really important," he said. I lightly punched his arm.

"Tell me," and I pouted. "Or… I'm going home!" I joked.

"Okay, okay! I thought you two had…" his voice trailed off. I showed him my purity ring.

"That's disgusting Eli, I would never… especially not with him!"

"What about with me," he smirked jokingly. I watched him chuckle in surprise. "Clare… I was only kidding," ouch. That hurt a lot. I wasn't good enough for him? He's still on that Julia girl. It wasn't fair. Couldn't he be over her already?

"It's getting kind of late," he gave me a weird look. I checked the time. Only 11:46. I looked so stupid.

"Sure, um…wake up by 7," he smiled and helped me up. He took me to my room. "Night," he said as he smirked.

"Good night," I said. I looked around. It felt so weird. I didn't want to be alone in this room. I got up and creeped outside. I found myself at a big door. It was Eli's room. I knocked on it. He came out. He looked so sad. Like…like he was crying.

"Eli, can I stay with you?" I whimpered. He nodded wiping the tears off. "What's wrong?" I helped him wipe away the tears.

"Nothing…" he said. I hated him. So much, why wouldn't he tell me anything? "Come on over here," he patted on his bed right next to him.

"Its okay, I'll sleep on the floor,"

"Edwards, you're no fun," he was back to his usual self. I was still kind of… worried about before. But he's okay now.

"I promised my mom," I giggled.

"Is she here?" he asked. I shook my head. "So come here," he gave me a smirk. I went over to his bed… but sat on the edge. "Come on! Clare… you can do A LOT better than that, come here," I didn't budge. He pulled me over.

"ELI!" I laughed. He was amazing. We had a mini pillow fight and everything!

"I win!" I declared! He was falling asleep. He's so awesome. And cute.

"Night Eli," I whispered. I placed some blankets on the floor and fell asleep.

~~Eli~~

Ring! Ring! I reached around for the snooze button. My eyes were swelled from last night. Hmm, now that I think about it… what happened last night? I turned my head to see Clare's thick golden brown hair on the floor. I smiled. I got up and stretched a little and I got down on the floor.

"Hey Clare," I said. "Clare~ Wake up," I shook her.

"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes opened slowly. "Eli?" she shrieked.

"WHAT? WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"What're you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"I woke up… saw you on the floor, and decided to wake you up too," I chuckled. She was so cute.

"Well, I'm going to shower," she got up and walked outside. I smiled to myself. She walked right back in. "Where's the Bathroom?" She smiled.

"Twenty seventh Door to your left," I replied.

"The twenty seventh door to the left? Very funny Eli, Now where is it," she crossed her arms. I laughed.

"The third door to your right," she looked at me with her big blue eyes, I know that sounds girly, but she's… Perfect. She has a cute round face, a sprinkle of freckles, Big Beautiful blue eyes, light brown eyebrows and eyelashes, rose red cheeks, and that perfect smile. That was ruined when the doorbell rang. I got up and raced for the door, we both walked out the same time...

"Haha Ouch, Eli," she giggled.

"Come on Clare," I asked. The door kept ringing. We finally fought our way out. "Freedom at last," I joked. She laughed. We raced down the stairs. I opened the door. Oh shit.

~~?~~~

I stood there, I smiled. Would they let me stay? I stood there, uncomfortable. Clare Smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Um, hey what're you doing here?" Clare asked. Eli kept looking at me.

"Oh, Well, I kind of need a place to stay… you know since the whole Baby thing and all," I said.

**** LOL cliff hanger (: haha who do you think it is? LOL leave a comment ^. so yea… sorry I've been busy with school and friends . I'll try to upload more often ;D haha so yea~ no song in this one -_-; The mystery person… who should it be… who do you think it is? Hmm… sorry this is also kind of shortened and stuff.**


	9. Danger Zone

**** Hey there!~ WOW~ last time was INTENSE ;3 like wow. I'm starting to grow on fan fiction (: argh! I need to upload more ): I wish I could. ^3^ so yea I've been even more busy with school going on and all :O **

~~Eli~~

"Who are you?" I asked. What was a stranger doing at my house?

"I heard you were with my girl, Clare," he said. He was drunk. I could smell it. Clare looked annoyed.

"I am NOT your girl, Reese," she spat.

"Come on baby, you were totally hot for _The Reese _last year," he swayed. He grabbed Clare's wrist. She cried in agony. She was hurt. No One hurt MY Clare.

"Let Clare go," I ordered. I glared at him. He held onto her tighter. A couple other drunken guys came.

"Les go Reese," they moaned. They were exhausted, drunk and NOT taking Clare. He pulled her out. She was too weak, she was dragged. Reese wouldn't let go. His friends took a hold of her too. They were touching her. This was driving me INSANE. They can't touch her. Reese grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks. He pulled her face towards her face. She fidgeted. My blood boiled. I hate him. I raced toward him. And pulled him away. Clare was crying. No One made Clare cry. I ran to him as he slumped away. I hit him. Hard. He turned to me. He gave me this dirty look.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," his words slurred. "I just want you to-" I Kicked him. His balls. He went down. He held his hands tightly there. Fitz came over.

"Give her up Emo boy," and he helped Reese. Fitz kicked me and I fell down in agony. They all left limping away. Clare was still crying.

~~Clare~~

I felt so stupid. I'm so helpless. Eli… I'm so sorry... and for Reese, He… he kissed me. And Eli saw it all. I ran over to him, wiping the tears off.

"ELI!" I shouted. "Are you okay? How can I help?"

"Don't- touch- anything-" he squealed. Io watched as he struggled to get up. I helped him back inside though.

"I'm so sorry about that," I begged.

"It's okay Clare. But what did he mean by u were 'Hot for him'" he asked. I stared at him. And decided I should tell.

"Last year… I was really self conscious about my looks and stuff. And I started changing my clothes, hair and a lot more, and at the dot, he complimented me… and it was only flirting," I finished. He looked at me weirdly.

"Oh… that's all?" he replied. I nodded.

"Wait… what did you mean by 'oh that's all'?" I started.

"Nothing really important," he said. I lightly punched his arm.

"Tell me," and I pouted. "Or… I'm going home!" I joked.

"Okay, okay! I thought you two had…" his voice trailed off. I showed him my purity ring.

"That's disgusting Eli, I would never… especially not with him!"

"What about with me," he smirked jokingly. I watched him chuckle in surprise. "Clare… I was only kidding," ouch. That hurt a lot. I wasn't good enough for him? He's still on that Julia girl. It wasn't fair. Couldn't he be over her already?

"It's getting kind of late," he gave me a weird look. I checked the time. Only 11:46. I looked so stupid.

"Sure, um…wake up by 7," he smiled and helped me up. He took me to my room. "Night," he said as he smirked.

"Good night," I said. I looked around. It felt so weird. I didn't want to be alone in this room. I got up and creeped outside. I found myself at a big door. It was Eli's room. I knocked on it. He came out. He looked so sad. Like…like he was crying.

"Eli, can I stay with you?" I whimpered. He nodded wiping the tears off. "What's wrong?" I helped him wipe away the tears.

"Nothing…" he said. I hated him. So much, why wouldn't he tell me anything? "Come on over here," he patted on his bed right next to him.

"Its okay, I'll sleep on the floor,"

"Edwards, you're no fun," he was back to his usual self. I was still kind of… worried about before. But he's okay now.

"I promised my mom," I giggled.

"Is she here?" he asked. I shook my head. "So come here," he gave me a smirk. I went over to his bed… but sat on the edge. "Come on! Clare… you can do A LOT better than that, come here," I didn't budge. He pulled me over.

"ELI!" I laughed. He was amazing. We had a mini pillow fight and everything!

"I win!" I declared! He was falling asleep. He's so awesome. And cute.

"Night Eli," I whispered. I placed some blankets on the floor and fell asleep.

~~Eli~~

Ring! Ring! I reached around for the snooze button. My eyes were swelled from last night. Hmm, now that I think about it… what happened last night? I turned my head to see Clare's thick golden brown hair on the floor. I smiled. I got up and stretched a little and I got down on the floor.

"Hey Clare," I said. "Clare~ Wake up," I shook her.

"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes opened slowly. "Eli?" she shrieked.

"WHAT? WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"What're you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"I woke up… saw you on the floor, and decided to wake you up too," I chuckled. She was so cute.

"Well, I'm going to shower," she got up and walked outside. I smiled to myself. She walked right back in. "Where's the Bathroom?" She smiled.

"Twenty seventh Door to your left," I replied.

"The twenty seventh door to the left? Very funny Eli, Now where is it," she crossed her arms. I laughed.

"The third door to your right," she looked at me with her big blue eyes, I know that sounds girly, but she's… Perfect. She has a cute round face, a sprinkle of freckles, Big Beautiful blue eyes, light brown eyebrows and eyelashes, rose red cheeks, and that perfect smile. That was ruined when the doorbell rang. I got up and raced for the door, we both walked out the same time...

"Haha Ouch, Eli," she giggled.

"Come on Clare," I asked. The door kept ringing. We finally fought our way out. "Freedom at last," I joked. She laughed. We raced down the stairs. I opened the door. Oh shit.

~~?~~~

I stood there, I smiled. Would they let me stay? I stood there, uncomfortable. Clare Smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Um, hey what're you doing here?" Clare asked. Eli kept looking at me.

"Oh, Well, I kind of need a place to stay… you know since the whole Baby thing and all," I said.

**** LOL cliff hanger (: haha who do you think it is? LOL leave a comment ^. so yea… sorry I've been busy with school and friends . I'll try to upload more often ;D haha so yea~ no song in this one -_-; The mystery person… who should it be… who do you think it is? Hmm… sorry this is also kind of shortened and stuff.**


	10. Green Apples

**** Heys :D LOL ive written more. Its just no time to upload . AGH imam upload the next one soon. So Enjoyyy LOL every comment is appreciated. Ideas anyone? Rofl. After you read this, you will either hate me or love me or maybe be caught between. :P so yea. Here it is~**

"Eli mm," Clare said. I smelled green apple, her hair. Thos luscious golden brown curls. She's just so Beautiful.

"Yes Clare?" I replied. I got up and stretched. I smelled Eggs, Bacon, and other delicious ingredients.

"Mm Eli do you smell that too?" Clare asked, now half awake.

"Yea, It smells delish," I replied. I kissed her cheek softly and we got downstairs.

"Morning," K.C. said. What is going on here?

"Hey K.C.," Clare and I said in unison. She giggled, I didn't.

"Whatcha' making?" Clare asked.

"Breakfast, I feel bad enough staying here, why not make it up to you Eli?" has he really changed? Damn. This was really confusing.

"It smells good," I was able to push out of my mouth. I took Clare's hand. She blushed slightly. He saw… and didn't even care.

~~K.C.~~

It was driving me insane, every touch, every glance; it should be ME not Eli gothboyworthys. I turned back to the stove, and scowled. I placed an equal amount of Scrambled eggs, bacon, Pancakes, and toast on each of our plates and 3 cups of fresh Milk. I curtsied and handed it to Clare, and … bowed and gave it to Eli, I need to make him know I don't care, that way he lets his guard down.

"What're you doing Clare?" I asked. Her hands were folded and her head bowed down. No reply, she got back up.

"Praying," she replied.

"Oh," I said. Eli smiled as he took big bites out of his syrup covered pancakes. And Clare cut her scrambled eggs and took each bite and savored it. I just ate normally.

"So, how was it?" I asked. We were doing cleanup and I was full.

"YUM!" Eli shouted rubbing his stomach.

"It was so good," Clare added. I envied them, As Clare did the dishes, Eli snuck up on her and got soap on her. They were having fun. I wasn't. This was miserable, I couldn't be with Clare, but I got to see her flirt with a guy she JUST met. Eli's Phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Yes?"

"Oh okay,"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," he hung up.

"Sorry Clare, I have to go," he grabbed his jacket and sped out the door. Wrong move Eli, Wrong move. I smirked.

"Hey Clare," I said. She didn't look up.

"Hi," she replied.

"I'll be right back, I gotta Shower," I said. She was finishing up the dishes.

~~Clare~~

I need to use the restroom. Too bad I only know the one upstairs. I ran upstairs and I heard something come from the room beside Eli's, I walked inside. Nothing. K.C. came out of nowhere, with only a towel on, his hair wet from his shower.

"AHHHHH!" K.C. screamed. He raised his hands showing shame. The towel dropped. Oh. My. God. he tried to hide his… thingy. But I had already seen it.

"EEEP!" I shouted.

"I'm… I'm NAKED!" K.C. screamed. "Clare! Can you get out?" He grabbed his boxers and threw them on.

What the heck? I covered my eyes and started walking backwards. I was about to trip, when he caught me. Time froze. It was Just me and him. He got close, I didn't stop him. Why wasn't I stopping him? He got even closer; his lips were so close to mine. What was going on with me?

"Clare," he said. I leaned back in his arms. His wet hair dripped onto me. Our lips barely touched, it was too much, I started to blush like crazy, I felt it, rush to my cheeks. He slowly leaned into my neck, and whispered something weird.

"K- C," why was I feeling like this? We both fell. He was on top of me. The door was unlocking downstairs. "K.C. get off" I said quickly, he got off but pulled me up as well. Eli walked in the second K.C. ran back into the room. There's no way, I like… K.C. again? No. Stop Clare NOW!

~~K.C.~~

She likes me. YES! This had to stay a secret. If Eli knew, He'd kick me out. Tempting Clare was just as fun as pissing Eli off. I smiled.

"Hey Eli!" I said. Clare looked nervous.

"Hey K.C." he shouted back. I walked out of the room, "I gotta show you something!"

**** hahaha cliffhanger (: LOL sorry guys. Its just I'm so busy and all. This is probably the (AZN ACCENT) "clappiest" chapter I've written. xD LOL so yea. THANKS for the nice reviews. LOL plz if u know any Eclare Fans tell em about me thanks (: much Appreciated. R&R 3 **


	11. Hello, Goodbye

****Harro ;) oh em gee! How are you? Haha sorry for not uploading on a good note I'm really catchin up on my Fanfic. I started a new one and I'll give you a preview of it and you can tell me whether its good or not. Its more Romance and Angst (?) I guess. But I'm not sure xP**

~Clare~

I don't. No I can't. What's KC gonna show Eli? I ran down the stairs beating KC.

"Hey Boyfriend," I said with an emphasis on boyfriend. KC smiled.

"Hey Clare," I grabbed his face with my small hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. He enjoyed it for a second and than pulled away.

"Is it my birthday or something?" he joked.

"Oh… No… its just… its Funny… I really… Missed you," I ended.

"Oh, Well I only went out to… confront someone," he laughed, than smirked.

"SO what's up KC?" KC shot me a dirty look.

"Oh well, I kind of… experimented with something in your house," he said slyly. Eli had a blank expression.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"Something very dear to you," KC said. Eli was still clueless.

"It's pretty close to us," he added. The tension was rising; I didn't know how much longer I could keep up. I took a last deep breath of air.

"Clare… DO you know anything about this?" he asked me. I just held my breath. "Hey Clare. Are you alright? You're turning pink,"

"ELI! IM SORRY! KC KISSED ME!" I blurted. "I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

"What?" Eli's face was twisted with an odd form of anger and he probably wanted to punch me or slap me. He walked right up to me, looked me in the eye and he said.

"Clare. It's alright, I knew he was gonna pull something," he hugged me, "But still, Why the fuck would you do that KC?" he asked. "And I could never ever hate you," he looked at me with his deep emerald green eyes.

"Well," KC started. "Its fun," he chuckled. That's it. KC is a Douche. I do not and cant not like him. I cant believe I almost fell for him again.

"What the hell?" Eli shouted.

"Its fun to Piss You off," he said, "It's fun to toy around with Clare's Emotions,"

"That's all?" Eli screamed.

"No, and because me and Clare, Belong to each other, and with each other," KC made his point Crystal Clear, and walked toward the door.

"Stfu," Eli said. He opened the door.

"Clare's gonna break up with you eventually and come running to me, just wait and see," KC left with that.

"What the hell is his problem?" Eli kicked the couch.

"Eli… I am so sorry," I said.

"No, Its alright…" he said upset. His face brightened, "Actually Clare, tell me what he did,"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tell me… What happened," he demanded.

"Okay well, KC came out of the bathroom and I was walking out the door. He than dropped his towel and I saw… okay I didn't see anything and than I was about to fall as I walked backwards and he caught me, then we both tumbled over and I was under and he came closer to me kissed me," I blurted.

"Really?" he asked. He grabbed me arm and pushed me against the couch.

"Eli?" I shouted.

"Yes Clare?" he asked.

"Wh-Wh-What are you… doing?" I asked.

"Well, KC got to have some fun with you, so why cant I?" he smirked.

'"E-E-Eli!" I shrieked.

~Eli~

I kissed her hard on her mouth. She was right under me and she was squirming. Of course I was joking, but she didn't have to know that. I pressed her wrists against the couch and her head was rocked back on the seat, her legs were scrunched in front of her and I was right on top of her.

"Come on clare," I begged, "Lets have some fun," I stopped kissing her and took her hand.

"Eli! NO!" she screamed. I ripped off her purity ring and kissed her more. I kissed her pale arms and her neck.

"Eli, Please we really cant," she said.

"Okay Why not?" I asked.

"Your Window blinds… they aren't closed," I turned around to see the old ladies on my block staring at us wide eyed. I got up and stopped. Shooed them away and turned to Clare.

"Clare, I was only joking. I'm not going to, you know…" my voice stopped. She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Clare-" I said.

"Eli, Don't scare me like that please!" she begged, tears now streaming down her rosy red cheeks.

"Clare, don't… don't cry," I pleaded. I wiped the tears off her face and kissed her forehead gently.

~Clare: One week later~

"Clare! Oh My god," Alli Shrieked.

"What?" I asked.

"what? That's all? You didn't even tell your BEST FRIEND that you're staying at Eli's House?"

"WHAT? Who told you?" I screamed.

"EVERYONE! It's been going around school," she added.

"Well, I… I am… But SHH!" I said, "HELP! Tell them its not true!" I begged.

"I'll try," she said, "But I wanna see his place,"

"Ugh… Alright,"

~Alli~

Finally! My chance to meet Eli. Okay yea it's really Bitchy of me to be crushing on Clare's Newfound Love, but Dayum he's hot.

"Hey Clare!" I said.

"Okay Come," she said solemnly.

"Hey Eli, Can Alli come over?" I asked.

"Um, yea sure," he said with an arched eyebrow.

"EEP!" Alli shrieked.

"Come on," we all headed into His car. I got shotgun right next to Eli. Clare just stayed quiet and sat back.

"Wow Eli! You are so Amazing!" I said.

"Um… Thanks?" he replied. He finally stopped at a big brown house. Well not brown, but it was mainly wood but it was HUGE!

****Cliff Hanger ;) hehe yea! Okay so any ideas? What should Alli tempt Eli into doing. OR should Eli not do anything at all? HAHA Come on PPLZ I need ideas. And yea I'd really like at least 25 Reviews **

**Preview:**

Jade started to walk over here. She was Eli's girlfriend. They met at Vegas Night. She was into the same punk rock bands as Eli, wore black and she was tall and gorgeous. Of course He'd go for a girl like that. Not a girl like me. Country rock loving, floral designs and pattern wearing, short and stubby Clare. They were a match made in heaven and my heart just refused to believe that.

"Hey Clare," Eli said. Wow… Eli actually spoke to me first.

"Hey," I replied.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" he asked.

"Umm," I hesitated.

"Jade and I aren't hanging out," I… I hate him. I guess I'm his second choice, just cause Stupid Jade cant make it, he asks me to hang out?

"Sorry Eli," I said flatly, "I have plans,"

"With whom?" he asked. Why should he get to know?

"K.C. We're gonna hang out," I snapped.

"The _ex_?" he spat.

"Yea!" Eli was getting me really mad; I always let him do whatever!

"Are you… okay?" Eli asked softly.

"Yea. I'm fine," I said flatly. But no I wasn't fine. My heart was crumbling. How could I be so insincere towards Eli? But I felt good. I am no longer Eli's second choice.

"ELI!" I shrieked, "I didn't know… you were…like that," I stammered.

"Haha!" he laughed. What the heck? "I was only kidding Clare. God. I'm not gonna be like that with you,"

"You… you JERK!" I yelled. I was crying again. How many times am I going to cry today?

"Clare," he said sincerely. He walked over to the fallen ring and picked it up. He than walked to me slowly. He took my hand and placed the ring on. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "I'm sorry for doing that, I thought it would be funny, I guess I was wrong,"

****So tell me peeps! How is it? **** I'm ba- dump ba- dump dump I'm Lovin it ;) LOL (randommm)**


	12. Cant take my eyes off you

****Herro My Lubs! ;) he he yea boi! Im really glad im getting more reviews little by little **** LOL SO here's chapter 12 **** enjoy. And be prepared to wanna smack someone across the face LOL sorry mystery Character!**

~Alli~

"Wow! Eli this place is AMAZING!" I say in awe. His house is grande! I was so amzed.

"Oh, Eli! I'm so sorry!' Clare shouted.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"I have to go to the Musical Meeting," I forgot Clare was the Prop Designer.

"Oh, Well that sucks, Than Alli, why don't you go with her?" Eli suggested.

"Huh! No Alli can wait here right? Its only gonna be thirty Minutes," Clare said.

"What?" Eli said. I smiled a smile.

"Is it alright with you two?" I asked innocently.

"Yea, but what about you Eli?" Clare asked. God this was too easy, like taking Candy from a baby.

"Um, As long its okay with you," Eli said.

~Eli~

I had a bad feeling about Alli. Not trying to sound full of it, but does she want me?

"Bye Clare," I kissed her forehead and she jogged out of my view.

"So Eli, How's Clare as a Girlfriend?" she asked me.

"She's an Amazing person," I replied.

"Does She like to play with you a lot," she said slurring her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She walked over to me.

"Does she…" she came in close.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never Mind," she said. And she took a couple steps back. What is her Problem?

"Okay than…" I said. She walked around me.

"You know I'm not as good of a girl Clare is," she said. Still circling me, she stopped and stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"I've done some pretty bad things, I sexted before, almost caught an STD, And I'mJust not a good girl," is she trying to….sexually attract me?

"Okay?"

"Come On Eli!" she pouted. Some thing is wrong with her.

"Okay…do you like me?" I asked.

"No. I don't," she said.

"Oh alright," I said.

"Yea, SO don't worry, I'm not like Jenna," she said.

"That's good," I tried to smile. I was getting bad vibes from this chick.

"Do you have any cookies?" she asked.

"Um… No," I said.

"Lets go out and get some! Clare Loooves Cookies," she said.

"If Clare Likes them, than whatever," I got up and walked out the house, she tagged right along.

"This is Gonna be so much fun!" she squealed. We got to the supermarket. This was so not my thing. She clung to my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Um Alli, People are watching us,"

"SO what?" she snapped. She cuddled my arm. I saw some people here, Dave, Wesley, and Connor; they were trying so sell some weird homemade bars.

"Let's Go," I grabbed the cookies and tried to get her to budge. She was trying one of their bars.

"Eli! I!" she was choking I think.

"Alli?" I shouted.

"I- cant-" she said.

"DAVE CALL 911!" I shouted. Ugh, stupid Heimlich Maneuver. I brought her down to the floor. She was unconscious… I think. I put my mouth on hers and breathed in. she opened her eyes, she wouldn't let me go. What the heck? She finally let go.

"Wow," she said. "THANK YOU FOR SAVINGME!" she exclaimed. Some one tapped my shoulder.

"ELI!" She shouted. Tears rolling down her face.

"Oh my…" I said.

"Look! I didn't!" I shouted. She ran out the door dropping three bag loads of chips and sodas and ran through the door.

"CLARE!" I shouted. I glared at Alli.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"You know something. Eff You," I ran out looking for Clare.

"CLARE!" I shouted. I ran into Degrassi, ignoring all the students in their ugly uniforms. Security ran after me too.

"YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

"NO! Sorry officer! I have to get my friend back!" I ran into the Music Room. I found her. She was alone inside there.

"Clare," I started. "I swear I didn't kiss her,"

"Eli. I…I don't know who to believe, Your amazing and all, But Alli's my best friend and she would never ever…" I walked next to her, I moved in closely and kissed her. She kissed me back, I knew that she forgave me.

"I am really sorry, she was choking on Connor, Wesley and Dave's Home Bar," I said. She hugged me tightly.

****AWWWW :D LOL wowwww…..that was kindaaa bad. Sorry really crappy story ): imma make a better one prob laterrr :D**


	13. Secrets

****HERRO OMG :D YAY woot I'm getting more reviews, although it isn't over 25 w.e~ :D I'm still gonna write :D ugh very busy lately T^T so yea. Ugh, spread the word of my fanfics :D thanks a bunches xP LOL no one says bunches. err my story is KIND of inaccurate cuz I started it before the last episodes of Degrassi… so word. Here it is**

**~Eli~**

That dirty little devil's spawn. She tricked me, and Clare saw. Alli Bandhari was going to be a big problem for Clare and me.

"Clare, I really am sorry, and nothing happened. I tried CPR on her, that's all, I swear," I pleaded.

"Eli, Look, Just… I need some time," she said, "I'll find some other place to stay," she added.

"Clare… No, Don't," I begged.

"Eli, Stop, I've already called Jacob,"

"What? You're staying at a GUYS' place?"

"Well I've been staying with you haven't I?" she shouted with venom in each word.

"Clare! Don't, I need you,"

"Eli," she got close and kissed me goodbye.

"Stop," I pleaded.

"Bye Eli, just for now," she left.

**~Clare~**

My heart hurt. Eli, I am so sorry. I just couldn't be with him. I thought as I waited for Jacob to come with his car. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Just for a couple of days, I'll be _

_back though. With love, Blue Eyes._

I hit send. I felt terrible. Leaving Eli like that. I dreaded having to leave him I wanted to be with him, my heart and mind urged for him. I wanted to hear his voice, see his beautifully Clear green eyes, see the way his lips curl up, see him furrow his eyebrows, smell that out of the Laundromat smell and feel his lips on mine. I miss him terribly and it had only been a couple hours since I had left him. My phone vibrated, I flipped it open and saw the message from Eli.

_Look blue eyes, I know it's too soon, but I miss you already, _

_Your cute curls, your green apple smell and your-to-die-for giggle_

_Please come back, I need you- Eli G_

My heart shattered into tiny little fragments as I read that. A dark blue car had raced In front of me, a tall boy came out, he looked at me oddly and hugged me. I didn't know what was going on.

"You alright Clare?" Jacob had asked.

"Huh? What?" I replied. Jacob was tall and skinny, the same figure as Wesley almost, but he had the Justin Bieber Hairstyle, and he had deep blue eyes, he was a private schooler and was nothing like Eli. He let go of me.

"You're crying," he had said. I wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh, Sorry," I said. he smiled at me. Ugh, not a smirk. I missed Eli terribly.

"It's fine," he said laughing. I got into his car and he did as well, we were out of Degrassi and now entering his prestigious summer house. I felt sick and my stomach churned and twisted, This wasn't home. Home… home was back with Eli, back in his arms.

"Look, Jake, sorry but can you drive me back home?" I asked.

"Um… Okay?" he replied unsurely.

"Sorry, I just made the biggest mistake of my life," I said panicking.

"Um, alright?" he made a U turn and began to drive me back home.

"No, wait, here's the address," I said, handing him Eli's Address.

"Um, this isn't your house," he said.

"Yea, its not, but please take me there!" I pleaded.

"Alright! Alright!" he said trying to keep me from jumping out the car. We sped as

Much as possible until he pulled into Eli's driveway. Eli was outside sitting on his

Porch, head down. I ran out of the car.

"Eli!" I screamed. His head shot up. He got up and ran towards me. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Clare!" he shouted. His beautiful voice, his green eyes lit up, and his smirk had formed on his face.

"I missed you so much!" he shouted.

"It's only been a couple hours!" I said laughing in between my tears.

"Don't lie. You missed me too!" he said.

"Hard to admit but you're right, I missed you so much,"

"So what's your choice? Have you thought enough yet?" he asked eagerly.

"My choice? Oh! Eli, you are my home, being away from you, it hurts too much. I… I love you,"

"Blue eyes, I love you too," he said, smirking. He kissed me passionately. Than I remembered.

"JACOB!" I shouted, he came to us.

"Hey I'm Jake," he said.

"Name's Eli," Eli replied.

"I see this is your boyfriend Clare?" he asked smiling.

"Yup!" I said ecstatic.

"And you're Clare's old friend?" Eli asked, Jake nodded.

"Cool," Jake Said.

**~Eli~**

Ugh, who was this dude? He seemed like a decent person, but still, he almost got to stay with Clare overnight. What was going on? I felt so jealous.

"So, Clare wanna go to the dot?" I asked trying to exclude Jake.

"Um, Jake you wanna come too?" Clare had asked.

"Eh, it's alright," he smiled and hugged Clare.

"Bye Clare," he said, he got into his car and waved goodbye.

"Oh Eli! I missed you so much," she cried. I held her close and tight.

"I missed you too Blue eyes," I said back. She sniffled. "Let's go now,"

"Yea," she said. we walked to Morty and hopped in. We drove to the dot and listened to the radio as we went.

_Don't know how I lived without you  
Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
you make me smile_

I parked near the Dot and got out of the car; I walked over to Clare's side and opened the door.

"Milkshakes are on me," I said with a goofy accent and a curtsey. She giggled.

"Haha, alright," we walked into the dot together and grabbed a seat.

"Hey Adam!" I said. Adam's face shot up.

"Hey Eli," he said with discomfort.

"What's wrong man?" I asked.

"Did something happen Adam?" Clare asked.

"Yea, but don't tell anyone! I had a date with Fiona, and I fell asleep, Now she hates me," he sighed deeply.

"Man that sucks, wanna hang with Clare and me?" I asked.

"Yea! Thanks," he smiled. As we sat down together Adam also added something, "Also, I got it,"

"Got what?" Clare asked.

"I got the surgery!" Adam said.

"You did?" Clare exclaimed. "That's Amazing,"

"Sweet Man!" I said, high five-ing him.

"So now I'm all man," he grinned. A tall blonde walked over to us.

"May I take your order? Clare? Is that you? Wow! Hey," he said.

"Peter?" she exclaimed.

"Yep, How's Darcy?" he asked.

~Clare~

"Darcy? Oh she and I don't talk anymore, she used to reply to my emails all the time, but now a day I haven't heard from her at all," I said.

"Damn, I miss her so much," he sighed. "Okay so whatdya Kids want?"

"Oreo Milkshake, two straws," Eli smirked. I blushed.

"Strawberry Blitz Milkshake," Adam said. Peter scribbled it down.

"Be right back," he said.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"A friend," I said swiftly.

"Who's Darcy?" Eli asked.

"Another friend," I said.

**** WOOT! LOL cliff hanger ;) you ppl dying yet? LOL the song is: You make me smile by Uncle Cracker xD HAHAHA omg sorry this is so rushed. And its so short too D: ima make a better one! Promiseee~**


	14. New Girl In Town

**** Herro Ma peeps! :D how u been? WOOT yea like I said before, this fanfic is kind of off, only cuz I started them before….THE TRUTH ABOUT ELI *dun dun dun~!* LOL new character, Jess! (I don't really like her XD) Welcome! ~ And Enjoii 3**

**~Eli~**

Some new girl pops out and asks for our names.

"Hey! I'm Jess, I'm new here and you three look friendly," she smiled big.

"I'm Clare, Clare Edwards," Clare said with an adorably big smile.

"Adam…Torres," Adam said coolly.

"And how about you?" she asked me.

"Me? I'm Eli," I said with no emotion.

"Cool, so you guys are probably… tenners?" she asked more cheerfully.

"Yea," I replied hastily. I hated girls like her. They act all cheerful and plastic. Gross. Than she came back into my mind, what was her name again, oh right, how could I ever forget? Julia. The preppy punk. Clare was amazing; she helped me through so much.

"Oh I'm a niner, you guys mind if I sit here?" she asked. Before I answered that question Clare said,

"Yea! Come on," with a nice big genuine smile.

"Thanks," she replied, looking hurt. She took a seat beside Adam and it got awkward. You know, having a random stranger sit with you.

"Wait a minute!" Clare slammed her palms against the table. Jess got startled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I know you! You were in Alli's dance crew!" she said.

"Oh! Alli… her!" she shouted. "I remember her! She only wanted us to join so she could get back at the cheerleaders," Jess said with insight. Clare arched an eyebrow, obviously annoyed.

"No, Alli actually loves to dance," Clare pointed out, "She did ballet for a really long time!"

"No Clarissa, she even_ told_ us that she used us to make her more popular," Jess retorted.

"Look Jess, It's CLARE, C-L-A-R-E, Not Clarissa," I pointed out.

"Okay, Jess, I think it's time for you to GO," Clare said.

"Sorry," she said as she took her bag and walked away. Adam watched her leave.

"I- love-can't stand-her!" Adam and Clare said together. "WHAT?" they stared each other down.

"Why Adam? WHY?" Clare shook him.

"She's cute, and yea," Adam smiled, "Why can't you stand her?"

"Cause, she made fun of Alli," Clare said, "Eli! You don't like her either right?" Clare asked.

"Um, not really…"

"Oh thanks Eli, of course you're gonna take your girlfriends side," Adam huffed.

"Look Adam, this has nothing to do with Clare, I just really don't like her," Adam glared at us.

"I'm out of here," Adam walked away. Clare pouted,

"Maybe, I was too harsh on Adam," she sighed.

"No, Clare, You don't like her… So what?" I said, "No one should force you to do anything.

**~Clare~**

That little skank. Oh gosh, excuse my language.

"Look, I could tell just be looking at her that I wouldn't like her," Eli said.

"You were…looking at her," I said uncomfortably.

"No, not like that Clare… jeez," Eli assured.

"How about we go home now?" I asked. Just thinking about the comfort of Eli's home sent me good vibes.

"That… sounds good," Eli said, he got up and walked outside. I followed him. Than we saw a horrible image… Jess and some guy making out.

**~John~**

Damn. Some cute high school girl walked by me. I grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. I kissed her. She fidgeted under me. I shoved my tongue into her mouth, she couldn't do anything. Helpless girl…she gave up, she just joined in on the fun. I stopped kissing her and dragged her to my car. I shoved her inside and got into the driving seat.

"I'm John, calm down cutie," I said, "You'll be alright," she looked at me terrified.

**~Eli~**

I saw the whole thing. Clare and I ran into Morty and followed the car as fast as possible. He stopped at an old warehouse.

"Clare, wait in here, it might get dangerous," I said.

"No! Eli I'm going with you," she pleaded.

"Clare," I said solemnly, "If anything were to happen to you if you came with me I would kill myself. So just stay here," I opened the door and got out. A couple steps away from the large door.

"Damn. Is this the right thing to do?" I muttered. I swung the doors open and I saw flashing party lights. A lot of guys dancing. No sign of Jess. Than I heard a sharp shriek. Jess. I cut through the crowd. Raced up the steps and caught my breath. I heard moans coming from the door on the end. I slowly opened it so see a larger man going up and down on the bed. he turned around and glared at me.

"Not your turn yet," he said. I walked inside anyways. I saw Jess. She was terrified. Horrible thoughts came into my mind. She was being raped.

"Eli?" she whispered. When she said that the man thrust his body hard into her. she started to scream biting her lip and her grip on the bedspread tightened.

"Get out," he cursed.

"Let her go," I said. he got up, he was naked. And big. And hairy. Jess was laying on the bed power less.

"Put on your clothes," I told Jess. The man came toward me. He punched me. I dodged. I was going to regret this BIG time. My poor foot and jeans. I kicked his balls. Hard. I think I'm gonna puke. Jess got up and I took her hand. I pulled her out of the room and we ran out the door. Down the hallway, tumbling down the stairs and running out of the warehouse. I opened the backseat to Morty up. She slid into the car. I ran to the other side, got in and raced out of there. I heard soft whimpers coming from Jess.

**** Whoa. LOL too much? Or add more next time? ;) LOL sorry for the slow uploads. I'm busy busy busy xD but I'm still writing and finding time to upload! My goal is 35 Reviews! LOL please help me reach that goal :D**


	15. And the Truth Unravels

****Hey there 3 LOL I'm backk~ ;) Okay. I think I was too intense~ sorry for those who do not like graphics XD LOL so how is everyone? LOL sorry for takin long to upload~ LOL well, any ideas? :D and and enjoii ;)**

~Clare~

What was going on?

"Eli?" I whispered. No reply. His eyes kept facing the road. Jess was whimpering in the back seat. He finally spoke.

"Where's your house Jess?"

"679 Jeanith Lane," she said. He drove over Degrassi, past The Dot, and into a street.

"Go," he said. She obeyed and left the car. He drove away once he saw her get inside.

"Eli, What happened in there?" I demanded.

"Jess," he said. Eyes wide open.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"SHE GOT RAPED," he shouted. His eyes emerald burning with intensity.

"What…" memories of Darcy had returned to me. I felt a tear roll down my eye. Than slowly more and more had erupted.

"What wrong Clare?" Eli pleaded.

"My- My," I stuttered.

"What?"

"My sister, Darcy, she was raped too," I screamed. He stopped Morty and parked.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"Never mind, can you just, drive me home," I choked on the words. Mom told me after Darcy left for Kenya. I miss her so much. She was my best friend. We fought and disagreed, but we were still sisters.

"Clare, you can tell me," he assured.

"No, Eli…" tears rolled down my face.

"Clare," he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Eli… My sister…she was raped," I cried hard.

"Clare…it's alright," he said. He held me as close as he could.

"Thanks Eli," I said through the crying.

**** okay, so we're done here XD sorry its kinda short. Next one's longer tho :D PLZ COMMENT**


	16. This Is War

**Hey Peoples ): I'm so sorry, but I'm not getting enough reviews, and I've been so busy lately . I don't think I'd be giving this story up, but I wont be able to upload so much unless I get more reviews. SO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT ME, ihearteligold96 **** thank you! But here's a new one for yall ;)**

Next Day: Jess

I watched him from afar, with that other blonde girl, she had blue eyes and a little chubby, I don't think he would've gotten her pregnant. I couldn't help but be jealous of her, she wasn't that pretty to me in my opinion, she seemed nice though, always smiling and being happy. I couldn't stand watching them together; he pulled her in close with a long arm. She blushed. It killed me. It KILLED ME, I wanted to be her. So badly… he gave her a cute look. She blushed. I began to walk over to them, but I couldn't.

"Eli!" some brunette called out. He turned to him.

"Hey man!" Eli smirked. Ohmygosh. He was so cute. After a couple thousand times of trying to go up to him and talk to him, I finally got up my nerve and walked over to him.

"Um… Hi Eli," I smiled. How could I talk to him, I mean after him saving me, it was fate… I knew it, we are meant to be. I mean seriously.

"Hey…Jessica?" he replied.

"Um, it's Jess, but you were close," I smiled.

"So what's up?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to say thank you so much for you know… yesterday," I smiled.

"Um, no problem," he said, I waved goodbye and power walked away… awkwardly.

Adam

"Eli, what the hell?" I punched his arm.

"What Adam?" he asked.

"Thank you so much for you know… yesterday," I mimicked her. "You hooked up with her?" I said.

"No, what the hell Adam, damn it…something came up and she needed a ride, I happened to be at… the dot, so I drove her home,"

"Don't freaking lie," I spat, "I was at the dot last night until 10," he gulped.

"Look Adam, he really can't tell you what happened," Clare butts in.

"OH wow Clare, You're covering and supporting His lie?"

"What NO!" Clare shrieked.

"Would you like it if I went and…" I grabbed Clare and pretended to kiss her. Eli's eyes got really big.

"ADAM!" Clare shrieked. Luckily I didn't really kiss her, but from where Eli is, I'm sure he saw everything,"

"Dammit Adam," Eli shouted, "Don't be such a girl," the words pierced me. The second those words escaped his lips, his face contorted.

"Man, I didn't mean it like that," Eli said. My cheeks flushed.

"Eff You Eli," I screamed and ran away.

Clare

"Eli… what is Adam talking about?" was Adam okay? Oh my gosh. Adam likes Jess!

"I wish I knew," Eli sighed.

"Eli, Adam likes Jess," I pointed out.

"I know that Clare,"

"Oh, so than what's wrong," I asked.

"He thinks that she likes me or some kind of…" Eli stopped.

"She….she does…" I stammered.

"No, she doesn't," he assured. All of a sudden I felt this sudden rage. I was jealous. No, no one was going to take Eli away from me, no one. I lost KC being careless and letting other girls flirt with him, thinking he'd be good. But its not like that….this is war.

**** LOL so yea. Here we go~ gimme a couple more days for a new story. **


End file.
